Friend's Forever
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Maaf... Aku memasukkan karakter Hunter X Hunter ke DC. Please Review?


Kawan! Maaf'kan aku telah mencampur DC dan HXH. Aku cuma ingin menambahkan Kurapika Kuruta dari Hunter X hunter ke ff ini. Aku harap anda sekalian menerima permintaan maaf ku.

Happy Reading

Normal's POV

Shiho memulai hidup normalnya. Saat ini dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Sejak Hakase menikah, Shiho memutuskan pindah dari rumah Hakase. Akan tetapi, Hakase tetap menganggap Shiho anaknya sendiri. Shinichi dan Shiho telah kembali ke ukuran semula sejak 5 bulan lalu. Kini Shiho berteman baik dengan Ran Mouri. Semenjak ia masuk SMA Teitan, Ran Mouri menyambutnya dengan ramah. Itu mengingatkannya pada kakaknya.

Seperti biasa, sore ini dia pulang sendirian ke apartemennya yang gelap. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Dia membawa seorang lelaki berambut kuning. Dia membantu lelaki ini berjalan menuju apartemennya. Setelah sampai di ruangannya, dia menghempaskan lelaki berumur 17 tahun an itu ke sofanya.

"Kau tak apa apa?" Tanya Shiho khawatir.

"Iya, terima kasih." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menolong ku dari kejaran preman itu. Dimana rumah mu? Ini sudah larut malam lebih baik kau menginap dulu disini"

"Baiklah…"

Shiho mengompres bengkak di wajah lelaki itu dan mulai merawatnya. Laki laki ini babak belur dan tubuhnya melemah.

"Hai…Siapa namamu? Kenalkan aku Shiho Miyano."

"Aku Kurapika Kuruta. Maaf merepotkan mu. Besok pagi aku akan pergi. Kau sendirian disini?"

"Iya. Aku memang sendirian." Jawab Shiho sedih.

Kurapika memandangi Shiho dengan sedih juga.

"Tak apa. Aku juga sendirian. Keluarga ku sudah meninggal. Tapi sekarang aku tinggal dengan teman teman ku."

"Kita senasib ya… Syukurlah, bukan cuma aku yang sendirian"

"Bersenang senanglah..Hidup ini indah lho!"

"Tentu"

XXxxXX

Sejak saat itu mereka bersahabat. Kurapika sering menceritakan masa lalunya yang suram pada Shiho dan sebaliknya. Ran juga teman Shiho, tapi Ran tak tahu masa lalu Shiho.

"Hei Shiho….! Aku datang! Kau masih mengedit pekerjaan mu itu ya?" ucap Ran yang baru saja datang ke apartemen Shiho.

"Ya..Terima kasih mau memasakkan ku makanan ya!"

"Jangan terlalu keras bekerja nya. Nanti kamu sakit lho!"

"Ah… Aku bisa jaga kesehatan ku sendiri kok , Ran!"

"Iya deh…Aku kan cuma mau ngingetin.. Aku ke dapur dulu yah.."

Ran pun berlalu. Seperti biasa setiap hari minggu, Ran datang ke apaetemen Shiho untuk memasak makanan untuk Shiho karena Shiho terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sejak mereka bersahabat, Ran menawarkan diri jadi kokinya Shiho dan itu membuat Shiho senang.

Mereka makan bersama setelah makanannya matang.

"Shiho…Aku sebal deh sama Shinichi. Dia emang gak pernah nyadar ya kalau aku suka sama dia… Padahal kan kami sudah lama bersama…"

"Sabar aja deh,Ran. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia pasti suka sama kamu…"

"Tapi…. Dia sudah ngajak kencan.. Tapi dia gak nyatain cinta ma aku.. Masa aku duluan sih.."

"Tapi menurut ku yah. Gak perlu da pernyataan cinta. Sudah jelas kalian saling mencintai.."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah gak pake tapi tapi… Cepat makan."

"Eh, Shiho… Kamu masih berteman sama Si Kurapika itu?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa Ran?"

"Ah gak papa kok.."

Seperti biasa Ran mulai berceloteh tentang Shinichi ke Shiho. Padahal jauh di lubuk hati Shiho, dia masih mencintai Shinichi Kudo. Ran sering curhat ke Shiho karena saat dia bersama Shinichi, dia selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik. 'Ah… Ran, sebenarnya aku menyukai Kudo. Tapi apa daya kalau kau begitu mencintainya. Kau adalah pengganti kakak bagi ku.'ucap Shiho dalam hati.

XXxxXX

Esok harinya, Shiho menemui Kurapika di sebuah kafe.

"Apa kabar Shiho? Kau terlihat lelah sekali?"

"Yah..Pekerjaan makin banyak. Bagaimana dengan keadaan mu?"

"Yah aku sehat sekali. Bagaimana dengan perkembangan hubungan mu dengan Kudo kun itu?"

"Memburuk… Aku jengkel sekali dengan dia. Masa' dia lebih mementingkan kasus daripada kencan dengan Mouri"

"Yang aku tanya itu kau dengan Kudo bukan Mouri dengan Kudo"

"Yah… Aku mencoba melupakannya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tidak juga sih.."

"Ah sudahlah.. percuma aku tanya kamu terus, gak bakal dijawab."

"Yah sorry"

"Kapan kapan main ke apartemen ku yuk!"

"Kapan kapan aja deh aku sibuk banget nih! PR sekolah, pekerjaan !"

"Iya iya"

Mereka sering bertemu dan mulai menceritakan masalahnya satu sama lain. Dan Shiho semakin dekat dengan Kurapika. Tapi, mereka hanya sebatas sahabat karena Shiho telah menyukai Shinichi.

XXxxXX

Di sekolah,

"Selamat pagi Shiho!" sapa Ran yang baru datang bersama Shinichi.

"Pagi." Jawab Shiho lesu.

"Kau kenapa Shiho?" tanya Shinichi ikut nimbrung.

"Ah tidak apa apa" jawab Shiho lagi.

Saat itu di kelas sedang sepi karena anak anak sudah berbaris di lapangan. Mereka mau upacara.

"Shiho, Shinichi, aku duluan ya. Aku harus mengatur mereka." Ucap Ran yang segera keluar kelas.

"Shiho, kau baik baik saja?"

"Mungkin aku tidak ikut upacara. Soalnya kepala ku pusing."

"Mau ku antar ke UKS?"

"Gak perlu. Sudah sana! Nanti di omelin guru lho?"

Shiho bangkit sambil menyuruh Shinichi pergi. Tapi Shiho malah pingsan. Shinichi menggendongnya ke UKS. Semua terheran heran dengan kejadia ini. Biasanya Ran lah yang paling khawatir akan keadaan Shiho. Tapi sekarang malah Shinichi yang berlebihan khawatir pada Shiho.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi pada Shiho?" tanya Shinichi pada dokter yang baru selesai memeriksa Shiho yang masih pingsan.

"Tidak apa apa. Dia hanya kelelahan. Sebentar lagi juga sadar."

"Terima kasih dokter" ucap Ran yang berada disamping Shinichi.

Setelah dokter pamit dan pergi dari UKS, Shinichi dan Ran menghampiri Shiho.

"Ran, kau kembali saja ke kelas. Aku yang menunggu Shiho sadar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ran pergi ke kelas. Sedangkan Shinichi tetap berada di UKS.

"Hei Kudo! Sedang apa kau disini? Lalu ada apa dengan ku?" ucap Shiho yang baru sadar.

"Kau tiba tiba saja pingsan di kelas. Kata dokter kamu kelelahan. Jangan terlalu lama kerjanya. Kamu jadi begini kan?"

"Iya iya.."

"Kau masih lemah kan? Sebentar lagi pelajaran selesai. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah."

"Tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tak mungkin. Sudahlah jangan membantah.."

Kudo pergi minta izin pada guru piket untuk membawa Shiho pulang. Dan setelah itu mereka pulang bersama. Sampai di rumah Shiho, Shinichi terkejut oleh seorang laki laki yang duduk di depan pintu apartemen Shiho. Saking curiganya, dia menanyai lelaki itu terus. Padahal, Shiho menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah Kurapika Kuruta, temannya. Tapi Shinichi tidak mudah percaya pada Kurapika dan mengurungkan diri untuk langsung pulang.

XXxxXX

"Kenalkan Ini Shinichi Kudo. Dan Shinichi ini teman ku, Kurapika Kuruta."

Shinichi bersalaman dengan Kurapika. Tapi Shinichi menggenggam tangan Kurapika dengan erat dan Kurapika membalasnya juga. Melihat kejadian itu , Shiho langsung memisahkan tangan mereka. Dan pergi untuk mengambil minuman. Mereka ngobrol bareng.

"Hai, Kuruta. Sejak kapan kau kenal Shiho?" tanya Shinichi memulai pembicaraan.

"Sekitar sebulan." Jawab Kurapika tenang.

"Kau tinggal dimana?dengan siapa? Dan kenapa kau bisa kenal Shiho?" tanya Shinichi bertubi tubi.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen blok Kugare dan aku tinggal bersama teman teman ku. Aku bertemu Shiho saat Shiho dikejar kejar preman. Aku menyelamatkannya. Tapi aku malah babak belur dan akhirnya aku menginap semalam di rumah ini. Jadi aku tahu tempat tinggal Shiho" jawab Kurapika bingung.

Dsb. Shinichi bertanya pada Kurapika semua hal tentang dia. Shiho yang bingung hanya diam saja. Setelah minta nomor telepon Kurapika, Shinichi pamit pulang karena hari sudah sore.

"Kurapika.. Apakah kau tidak curiga atau risih?" tanya Shiho pada Kurapika yang masih duduk bersamanya di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa?" jawab Kurapika kebingungan.

"Aku takut. Jangan jangan dia mengira mu perempuan dan jatuh cinta pada mu?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Itu bisa saja Kurapika!"

Mereka berdua menampakkan 'horror face'.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii…" teriak keduanya.

Tbc

Hore...! Aku buat fanfic baru. Padahal yang lama belum kulanjutin...Hiks... Aku ingin suasana baru saja.. Mungin fanfic ini aneh dan gak bermutu, tapi terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ku ini. Mungkin banyak miss typo(s) yang berserakan. Maa...ph! Setelah membaca, tolong reviewnya...?


End file.
